Walrein (Pokémon)
|} Walrein (Japanese: トドゼルガ Todoseruga) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 44. It is the final form of . Biology Walrein is a large, sea lion-like Pokémon with a layer of blubber under its skin. It is primarily blue, with thin, white rings around its neck and lines on its fan-like tailfin. There are two long, ivory tusks in its upper jaw. It has a round snout and yellow eyes, and large tufts of white fur about its face and neck. Its four short legs have long flippers instead of feet. Walrein lives in and around icy , where it is insulated against the cold by its thick layer of blubber. This layer of fat also protects it from enemy attacks by causing them to bounce off. It can coat its body in ice and charge opponents to use its former signature move, . While its long tusks are capable of crushing ice, they may break during battle. This Pokémon can be found in herds, which are fiercely protected by the leader. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Walrein debuted in Fight for the Meteorite!, under the ownership of s. They reappeared in The Scuffle of Legends. A Walrein appeared in'' Training Wrecks, under the ownership of Rocky, who had a battle with . Walrein battled and , alongside a . Before Grovyle could attack Quagsire with its , Walrein attacked Grovyle with its . Pikachu defeated Walrein in the end, while Grovyle took care of Quagsire. A Walrein was 's final Pokémon during her battle with Ash in ''A Judgment Brawl. The Ice Break Pokémon defeated and (the latter of whom was already tired out from battling Katie's ), and was defeated by Ash's Grovyle. Minor appearances A Walrein appeared in A Hurdle for Squirtle, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the . Multiple Walrein appeared in Destiny Deoxys alongside and . They were startled by the crash-landing of an asteroid containing two and fled, traumatizing Tory Lund in the process. Multiple Walrein made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Walrein appeared in PK19 as a resident of an icy island. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Walrein first appears in Walrein and Camerupt. He was used by Archie to battle against Maxie, and later when ironically fighting alongside the Magma Leader against and , though they are able to exploit the two leader's weakness of taking little notice of each other's presence and easily won. A few more volumes later, in the climax of the , Archie sends out several more Walrein alongside Maxie's multiple to buy time for the two to escape, but are thwarted. In The Final Battle VII, under the guise of Guile Hideout, the same Team Aqua leader sends out a Walrein that is easily beaten by Poli alongside his (beaten by Polibo). Pokédex entries .}} In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: A Walrein looks after the newborn when it is discovered that it needs to live in the sea. Pokédex entries insulates it from subzero temperatures.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in ) }} ing in ) }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 21, Forever Level 70, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX36}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Walrein|Japanese|Japan|50|April 2 to 22, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Walrein}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- and letting loose s. }} |- |- |- when its HP is 195 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=364 |name2=Sealeo |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Water |evo2= |no3=365 |name3=Walrein |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Walrein is based on a . Name origin Walrein may be a combination of '' and a corruption of rain or reign. Todoseruga may be a combination of 胡獱 todo ( ) and 海象 seiuchi (walrus). In other languages and |fr=Kaimorse|frmeaning=From or caiman and |es=Walrein|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Walrein|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=씨카이저 Seakaiser|komeaning=From sea and |zh_cmn=帝牙海獅 Dì Yǎ Hǎi Shī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "King(-sized)-tusked sea lion". }} External links |} de:Walraisa es:Walrein fr:Kaimorse it:Walrein ja:トドゼルガ zh:帝牙海狮